


little talks

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't listen to a word i say, the screams all sound the same</p><p>or</p><p>in which mario falls in love with a ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tagide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagide/gifts).



> hello! i decided to do something a little bit different (i'm a hoe for supernatural) so here it is. i hope you'll like it :)
> 
> the word on mario's wrist is "Boo!"

_Mario got his soulmate mark when he was only 3 years old._

His parents were not there to witness it so they assumed it happened in kindergarten.

_Mario found out about soulmates when he was 6 years old._

His mother sat with him before sleep and told him different stories and legends about soulmates.

_Mario got curious when he turned 15._

He spent most of his time in the library, stacks of books next to him, educating himself about all of the scenarios and possibilities.

_Mario found out the dark side of it all when he was 18._

He was going trough the newest book when he saw something that he didn't see before. It was titled "Lost Soulmates" and that's exactly what it was.  
He read and read until he remembered every tiny detail.

"..the soulmate mark will turn red if one looses their soulmate in any way. After some time the red will completely fade, leaving the person unmarked."

_Mario noticed that the mark on his wrist was red the day he turned 21._

He didn't even notice it until he saw his mother crying and his father looking at him sadly. He spent the rest of the week locked inside of his bedroom.

_Mario moved away two months later._

His new apartment was perfect and he wondered why it was so cheap. He moved in anyway, ready for a new start.

_Mario started hearing voices two days after he moved in._

He blamed it on the lack of sleep.

_Mario started seeing things a week after he moved in._

He blamed it on the lack of sleep.

_Mario felt a pair of arms around him a month after the strange things started to happen._

He was laying still, too afraid to move. He shut his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from spilling. He was going crazy.

_Mario never believed in supernatural._

So why did he spend his afternoons on google searching everything he could find about "ghosts", "moving objects" and "haunting"?

_Mario decided to contact the thing that caused all of this._

"It doesn't matter, not like I'm not crazy already."

_Mario tried to talk to the thing the same day._

"I swear I won't tell anybody about you." "Please." "I just want to see you." "I just want to know if you are real."

_Mario was crazy._

_Mario was tired._

_Mario was ready to give up._

"Boo!" Then he saw a pair of dull green eyes, matched with thin lips and pale skin.

_Mario saw the word on his wrist turning black exactly 3 years after it turned red._

He looked at his wrist with his mouth wide open, scared to look up.

Mario sensed his presence, like he did ever since he moved in. Mario knew he was real.

_Mario realized that he was crazy._

He realized it the moment he found himself clinging onto the thing that caused all of this mess for dear life.

He realized it when he kissed him.

He realized it when he learnt that his name was _ **Marco**_ , when they talked for the first time.

_Mario realized that he was indeed crazy._

Because a sane person would never fall in love with a ghost.


End file.
